KUSO-MANE
by watados
Summary: "lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" "maksudku, rencanmu setelah lulus kuliah?" "tentu saja menjadi pemain amefuto proposional, jawab Hiruma tegas, "apa tidak ada hal lain yang ingin kau lakukan, selain amaerican football?" "..." Hiruma diam berpikir "menikah mungkin?" lanjut Doburoku


**Kuso- Mane**

**Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 punya Yosuke Murata dan Riichiro Inagaki**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : HiruMamo**

**Family**

Hari ini tanggal 30 Desember, Universitas Sakyodai tampak sepi, tentu saja Universitas memang libur selama satu minggu untuk menyambut tahun baru. Meskipun begitu masih ada satu club yang masih setia latihan walaupun sedang hari libur.

"Lari lebih cepat lagi rambut liar sialan.. YA-HA!" teriak sang kapten penuh semangat

"Tangkap ini, Rambut panjang sialan...Ya-Ha!" lanjutnya

"Ya-Ha" teriak prajurit Sakyodai wizard serempak semangat.

-Pritttt-

Suara peluit panjang yang ditiup sang manajer mengakhiri latihan sore ini

"Terima kasih, untuk kerja keras kalian hari ini..!" sapanya lembut seperti biasa

"Kekekeke..kerja bagus, besok kalian harus tetap latihan...jika ada yang berani bolos akan ku gantung dan ku ledakkan kepalanya"perintah sang kapten saat anggota Sakyodai wizard istirahat

"Maaf Hiruma-San, besok aku tidak bisa ikut latihan, aku ada janji dengan Karin" kata Yamato Takeru tegas tanpa takut ancaman sang kapten, dan sukses moncong AK47 mendarat di kepala sang Ace 21 Sakyodai

"berani sekali kau, rambut liar sialan, kau mau mati sekarang juga..heh..?"tanya Hiruma dengan kesal

"kau tidak boleh seperti itu Hiruma-kun, lagi pula selama ini Yamato-kun dan teman yang lain tidak pernah absen latihan, sudah begitu sebenarnya, besok ayahku pulang, jadi kami sekeluarga akan menghabiskan waktu bersama." Mamori menginterupsi pembicaraan Hiruma dan Yamato dengan tenang Mamori mengalihkan moncong senjata Hiruma dari kepala Yamato

"Terima Kasih Anezaki-san, kau memang bisa diandalkan, sekali lagi maaf ya Hiruma-san" lanjut Yamoto sambil beralih dari hadapan Hiruma dan membereskan perlengkapnnya

"Fuh..fuh, sebenarnya aku juga tidak bisa latihan besok, aku akan ke amerika menemui Isabel disana.." Akaba pun ikut-ikutan absen latihan

"Aku juga tidak bisa, aku dan ayahku akan pergi untuk menemui seseorang yang penting katanya." Kali ini Honjo Taka yang ijin Absen

"Aku juga, tidak bisa Latihan besok, karena besok malam tahun baru, aku ada janji dengan seseorang..maaf Hiruma-san" Jumonji menyusul

"Apa-apaan ini, kalian semua ingin ..berani-beraninya kalian mangkir latihan..." Hiruma mulai kesal dan mulai menembak kesembarang arah..

Sementara anggota yang lain, hanya gelang kepala, sudah hafal sifat Hiruma

"ne..Hiruma-kun, jangan seperti itu, kalau mereka semua kau bunuh, kau mau main american football dengan siapa?" Mamori dengan sapunya berusaha menangani Hiruma.

"Ku..ku...ku, sudah lah manager daripada kau sibuk dengan sampah sialan itu, lebih baik kau kencan denganku.." Agon mulai ambil kesempatan berusaha merangkul Mamori, tapi Ikyu segera menarik Mamori

"Sudah-sebaiknya hari ini kita pulang, besok karena tidak ada yang bisa latihan lebih baik, latihan besok dibatalkan, ini sudah jam 6 malam, kita harus pulang" Banba mengakhiri perdebatan ini dan segera berkemas diikuti yang lain.

"terserah..kalian, kalau sampai kita kalah dipertandingan berikutnya aku benar-benar akan menghancurkan kepala kalian" Hiruma akhirnya pasrah (?) dan bergegas keluar dari ruang klub, tapi panggilan Yamato menghentikannya

"Hiruma-san, kau tidak mengantar Manager pulang?" tanya Yamato.

"dia kan bisa pulang sendiri." jawab Hiruma agak ketus dan berlalu pergi, dan anggota yang lain hanya diam mengetahui sikap Hiruma

"dasar sampah, manajer ayo pulang denganku saja" agon mencari kesempatan lagi

"heh..terima kasih Agon-san, aku bisa pulang sendiri, dan Yamato-kun aku memang biasa pulang sendiri, kau tidak usah meminta Hiruma mengantarku, lagi pula Hiruma juga tak ada kewajiban mengantarku", jawab Mamori disertai senyum tulus, meski ada perasaan aneh saat mengetahi Hiruma enggan mengantarnya pulang.

"Baiklah..kami pulang duluan, hati-hati kalau pulang" dan yamato pun pulang dengan yang lain menyisakan Mamori yang masih setia di ruang Klub.

'padahal aku berharap Hiruma mau mengantarku, huh..tapi seperitnya memang tidak mungkin, mengingat di kepala orang itu hanya ada american football saja' gumam Mamori seorang diri di ruang klub, tanpa tahu seseorang tengah mendengarkan monolognya.

-Hiruma side-

Setelah berkata pada Yamato Hiruma keluar, tapi dia tidak pulang, di berdiri di samping ruang klub mendengarkan semua pembicaraan teman-temannya dan juga monolog Mamori.

"Tch..sial kenapa dengan jantung sialan ini, mendengar manajer sialan mengatakan itu, perasaanku jadi aneh" pikir Hiruma dan setelahnya dia beranjak pulang, meninggalkan Mamori yang beberapa menit kemudian pulang juga.

Hari ini tanggal 31 Desember, sehari sebelum tahun baru. Hari ini tidak ada latihan karena sepertinya semua orang benar-benar ingin merayakan tahun baru dengan orang yang mereka sayangi. Tapi sepertinya tidak dengan sang kapten, sejak SMP Hiruma sudah hidup sendiri, setiap malam tahun barupun dia selalu sendiri.

"Dasar, teri-teri sialan"umpat Hiruma, saat ini dia tengah berjoging di kompleks dekat apartemennya, dan disana dia bertemu dengan pelatih lamanya Doburoku

"Hah..Hiruma, tumben kau joging disini, bukannya tiap pagi kalian latihan"tanyannya saat melihat sang murid sendirian berjoging

"hah..jangan tanya, anak-anak itu mau merayakan tahun baru dengan pacar sialan mereka" semakin kesal saja Hiruma jika ditanya seperi itu

"lalu manager Anezaki, apa dia juga sedang kencan?" lanjut DOburoku

"aku tidak tahu...aku sudah kesal, lebih baik kau traktir aku sarapan di sana?," Hiruma yang kesal ,mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan yang membuatnya kesal itu

"ide bagus, aku baru saja dapat bonus akhir tahun."

"kekekeke...bagus, ayo"

"Hiruma, kau bilang teman-temanmu pergi dengan pacar mereka?" Doburoku mengawali pembicaraan mereka saat sarapan di sebuah kafe kecil di kompleks pertokoan itu

"hn" jawab Hiruma asal, sambil memakan sarapannya

"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" lanjut Doburoku, Hiruma menghentikan makannya menatap Doburoku

"maksudku, rencanmu setelah lulus kuliah?" tambahnya menyadari sang murid tak tahu apa yang dia bicarakan

"tentu saja menjadi pemain amefuto proposional, jawab Hiruma tegas, penuh keyakinan

"apa tidak ada hal lain yang ingin kau lakukan, selain amaerican football?"

"..." Hiruma diam berpikir

"menikah mungkin?" lanjut Doburoku

Hiruma masih diam tidak menanggapi, dan menyelesaikan makannya

"aku sudah selesai..aku pulang" Hiruma lantas berdiri meninggalkan Doburoku yang terdiam pertanyaanya tak dihiraukan

"anak itu tidak berubah" dan Doburoku pun melanjutkan makan paginya

Hiruma's Pov

Aku benar-benar kesal hari ini, harusnya hari ini aku latihan, tapi karena teri-teri sialan itu semua jadi kacau. Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. Kulanjutkan perjalananku, sekarang sudah jam sembilan pagi, aku berjalan menyusuri pertokoan, aku melewati beberapa kafe, disana aku melihat seorang laki-laki, seorang perempuan dan seorang anak kecil sekitar 5 tahunan sedang bercengkrama akrab di kafe. Perkataan Doburoku terngiang di kepalaku,

"apa tidak ada hal lain yang ingin kau lakukan, selain amaerican football? menikah mungkin?"

selama ini aku tak pernah berfikir tentang hal itu, mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan manajer sialan itu, yang ada dikepalaku hanya american football. Yah mengingat manager sialan membuatku merasa aneh, kulihat lagi keluarga di kafe yang kulihat tadi, tapi tak ada orang yang tadi kulihat, yang kulihat justru aku, manajer sialan, dan seorang bocah laki-laki dengan rambut hitam jabrik mirip denganku. Hah apa yang kupikirkan, segera ku gelengkan kepalaku cepat-cepat menyingkirkan pikiran anehku, kenapa justru aku membayangkan mempunyai keluarga dengan manajer sialan, mungkin sinar matahari sudah mempengaruhi pikiran sialanku. Ku lanjutkan perjalannanku kesebuah taman di dekat kompleks pertokoan, di sebuah bangku aku melihat seseorang, seseorang yang membuat aku kesal. Jumonji Kazuki, huh-huh bersaudara itu sekarang sedang duduk dengan..eh..aku malas mengatakannya ..me..sra..dengan seseorang yang sepertinya teman kuliahnya.

"huh.."aku menghembuskan nafas kesal awalnya aku ingin menghajarnya karena gadis sialan itu dia tidak mau latihan, tapi kata-kata manajer sialan yang mengatakan kalau ini malam tahun baru, dan teman-teman tidak pernah bolos latihan sebelumnya. Ku urungkan niatku, kubiarkan mereka bersenang-senang.

Aku melanjutkan perjalananku, kuputuskan ke supermarket membeli makanan dan minuman untuk persediaan di rumah.

"Bandara Narita sedang dipenuhi pengunjung, pengunjung dari dalam dan luar negeri meningkat hingga 20%" suara siaran di televisi membuatku mengingat kalau si rambut merah sialan itu juga ingin ke amerika untuk bertemu pacar sialannya yang orang amerika, kalau aku tidak salah manajer sialan sebenarnya juga punya kakek disana, apa manajer sialan dan keluarganya juga berkunjung ke amerika ya. ahhhh...sial, kenapa aku kepikiran manajer sialan lagi

'sudahlah..sebaiknya aku segera pulang dan istirahat, mungkin aku kelelahan' pikirku dan aku segera keluar supermarket dengan kantong belanjaan di tangan kanan ku.

Perlahan aku berjalan melanjutkan perjalanan ke apartemenku.

"sial..aku lupa beli permen karet, terpaksa aku masuk toko lagi" kali ini aku masuk toko yang berbeda, begitu masuk aku mengambil permen karet bebas gula, sekilas kulihat di bagian komik ada poster tentang peluncuran komik baru oleh si kepang sialan pacar rambut liar sialan, pantas saja dia tidak bisa latihan ternyata ada acara sialan ini,

'komik, ya..kepang sialan itu hebat juga bisa membuat komik, kalau manajer sialan yang ngambar, pasti hasilnya kacau' pikirku

'ah..sial..sial kenapa manajer sialan lagi.' aku benar-benar harus pulang.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya aku sekarang duduk di sofa apartemenku, lelah juga rasanya berjalan berjam-jam, lututku pegal, ku gulung celana training ku, ternyata lututku merah, lumayan terasa pegal. Melihat lututku, lagi-lagi bayang-bayang manajer sialan saat death march di amerika membayangiku, saat manajer sialan merawat lututku yang lebam karena lari dan capek. 'kalau saja ada manajer sialan disini dia pasti sudah merawat lutuku' ini kesekian kalianya dalam sehari aku terus-terus memikirkan manajer sialan, sudah jam sepuluh, biasanya seusai latihan pagi tepat jam sepuluh manajer sialan akan membuatkan kopi pahit untukku.

'apa-apaan ini, sudah berapa kali sejak aku bangun semua hal yang kulihat selalu yang ku ingat manajer sialan, yah semua sejek pelatih sialan itu menayakan tentang hal yang selama ini tak pernah kupikirkan ..me..ni..kah.' aku menyerah aku mungkin sudah kalah dengan manajer sialan. Sebaiknya aku mandi dan tidur saja.

Normal Pov

Air dari shower itu jatuh mengguyur tubuh letih Hiruma, dia usap seluruh tubuhnya. Dilihatnya ada beberapa bekas cedera karena pertandingan dilapangan

'ini kan bekas cedera saat melawan raksasa sialan, dan bulu mata sialan. Saat itu manajer sialan juga yang merawatku, bukan hanya saat itu, setelah itupun manajer sialan selalu memperhatikanku dan juga teri-teri sialan itu' Hiruma larut dalam pikirannya

'aku benar-benar sudah terbiasa dengan manajer sialan, tiap sentuhan tangannya saat merawatku saat cidera, bahkan setiap omelan atau pertengkaran kami, benar-benar keterlaluan, apa jadinya kalau tidak ada manajer sialan' Hiruma mulai mengacak rambutnya lagi, frustasi, kata-kata Doburoku sukses teringang-ngiang dikepalanya membuatnya menyadari sesuatu, bahwa dia tak bisa jauh dari sang manajer sialannya.

Hiruma keluar kamar mandi dengan mantel Handuk yang menutupi tubuh atletisnya. Jam dikamarnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang. Hiruma bisa mendengar keramaian diluar sana, suara kembang api mulai terdengar. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dia memutuskan untuk berpacaran dengan Laptopnya, hal ini membuatnya teringat lagi dengan sang manajer yang memperhatikan dan mencarinya saat dia tak mengikuti pesta kemenangan melawan shinryuji naga, saat itu manajer sialannya menemukannya dengan laptop yang masih menyala tertidur pulas tanpa seringai, hanya ada wajah aslinya. Saat Hiruma terbangun dia mendapati sebuah blazer menyelimutinya, Blazer siswi deimon, siapa lagi yang akan menyelimutinya kalau bukan orang kurang kerjaan, manajer sialannya.

' manajer sialan kurang ajar,..kenapa dari tadi tidak pergi-pergi dari otakku...' umpat Hiruma kesal dengan dirinya sendiri, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tidur.

'apakah kau bersedia menerima Anezaki Mamori sebagai istrimu, selalu bersma dalam suka dan duka, sampai maut memisahkan'

'ya aku bersedia' jawab tegas dan penuh keyakinan, lalu pria itupun mencium dengan lembut bibir Mamori menikmati kebahagiaanya mereka

"tunggu, Manajer sialan,, kenapa kau menikah dengan orang lain, aku mencintaimu manajer sialan, kau harus bersamaku selamanya, kau tidak boleh menikah atau hidup bersama dengan orang lain." Hiruma marah, kesal, dia menarik Mamori kasar melepaskan ciuman Mamori dengan suaminya, hatinya terasa teriris melihatnya..

"kau harus bersamaku selamanya, manajer sialan."bentaknya keras, tapi Mamori justru berpaling darinya dan memeluk suaminya, yang Hiruma tak tahu siapa dia.

'sial-sial-sial, ..huh..huh..huh..mimpi sialan,benar-benar keterlaluan, aku tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini,' batin Hiruma kesal dia segera beranjak dari ranjangnya dan menyambar satu dari sekian banyak hape miliknya

"manajer sialan, kau dimana?" tanya Hiruma kasar

"mou, Hiruma-kun, jangan kasar begitu, dan jangan panggil aku seperti itu?"jawab Mamori tak kalah sebal

"sudah, diam katakan saja kau dimana?" Hiruma mulai tidak sabar, segera dia sambar kunci mobilnya. Hiruma mengendarai mobilnya dengan tidak sabar, dia sudah tak bisa bertahan lagi, tak akan dia biarkan manajernya menjadi milik orang lain

"kemarin aku sudah mengatakankan aku ada janji dengan orang tuaku"jawab Mamori dari seberang telpon

"dimana?"

"ada apa denganmu..kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu sekali, ini malam tahun baru aku ingin ketenangan dengan orang tuaku," jelas Mamori

"sudah katakan saja dimana?"

"kami di restoran Banquet..ada apa m...?

Tut..tut...tut.., belum sempat Mamori menyelesaikan perkataannya Hiruma sudah menutup teleponnya

"dasar..Hiruma, itu..benar-benar keterlaluan" umpat Mamori kesal

"Kau kenapa sayang dari tadi Kaa-san lihat kau senang sekali saat menerima telepon, tapi saat mengobrol kau malah uring-uringan, memangnya siapa yang telepon, sayang?" tanya Mami Anezaki pada putrinya

"kalau seperti itu, sudah pasti Kaptennya si ..siapa namanya..Hi...hi..ma..siapa namanya?

Lanjut Tateo Anezaki

"Hiruma Youichi" sahut Mamori

"Tou-san benar kan, kenapa kalian tidak pacaran, atau menikah saja, kalian kan sudah kenal sudah lebih dari 5 tahun, yah walaupun dari ceritamu dia orang yang kejam dan suka mengancam orang, tapi dia pemimpin yang baik, Tou-san tidak alan melarangmu kalau kau memang mencintainya?"

"Kaa-san juga, asal kau bahagia, Kaa-san juga akan bahagia"

"terihpma kasih Tou-san, Kaa-san, tapi itu tidak mungkin, yang ada di kepalanya hanya amarican football dari pada itu, Tou-san bilang ingin aku bertemu dengan seseorang, siapa?"

"mereka teman lama Tou-san, dan Tou-san dengar anak teman Tou-san ini ikut klub amarican football juga!" Tateo menambahkan

"heng..siapa?"

Hiruma Pov

Aku sudah tau tempatnya, ku tancap gasku dengan kecepatan tinggi, beberapa menit kemudian aku sudah sampai di restoran yang disebutkan manajer sialan. Tapi sesuatu membuatku terkejut, aku melihat rambut panjang sialan bersama ayahnya masuk ke restoran juga. Sial-sial jangan-jangan yang dimaksud rambut panjang sialan bertemu seseorang adalah perjodohan dengan manajer sialan, tidak, aku tak akan membiarkannya. Aku segera masuk ke restoran.

aku melihatnya manajer sialan dan orang tuanya. Aku segera menghampirinya tapi kulihat rambut panjang sialan juga menghampirinya

Normal Pov

Taka Honjou dan ayahnya Masaru Honjou berjalan mendekati meja Mamori dan keluarganya

"heh...Taka-kun, jadi teman Tou-san adalah Masaru Honjou?" tanya Mamori kaget

"He..iya..jadi Taka-kun dan Mamori sudah kenal?" Tateo malah bertanya balik

"Mamori-san adalah Manajer tim kami" jawab Taka menjelaskan

"ck..ck, tak ku sangka ternyata anak kita juga adalah teman, sebenarnya kami tidak hanya berdua, awalnya aku ingin mengajak istriku, tapi kebetulan dia sedang ada acara di luar kota, jadi aku mengajak orang lain, tapi dia masih di toilet" tambah Masaru Honjou

"silahkan duduk, tidak enak mengobrol sambil berdiri" tawar Mami Anezaki, tapi belumsempat mereka duduk,

"Manajer sialan,,," Hiruma datang menarik tangan Mamori dan membiarkan Mamori jatuh kepelukannya

"Hi..Hi..ru..ma..-kun" terang Mamori kaget tiba-tiba dipeluk di depan umum

"Jangan tunangan atau menikah dengan rambut panjang sialan, atau orang lain, kau harus jadi manajer ku selamanya" bisik Hiruma, tapi Mamori masih bisa mendengar, dan Taka yang berdiri di dekat Mamori mendengarnya hanya tersenyum misterius..

'e...to..maaf..apa terjadi sesuatu?" tiba-tiba seorang wanita datang dengan sopan ke meja mereka, Mamori pun mendorong Hiruma menjauh

"Sara..kenapa kau disini?" Mamori kaget melihat sara yang muncul di tengah kebingungannya

"heh..Mamo-chan, paman dan bibi juga, " jawab Sara

"jadi kalian sudah saling kenal?, "sahut Taka

"perkenalkan aku Sara, tunangan Taka-kun aku juga teman SMA Mamori-chan"

"heh..sejak kapan..kenapa kau tidak cerita, Sara" Tanya Mamori

"e..to..kami bertemu beberapa bulan lalu" jawab sara malu.

"apa-apaan ini..hentikan semua ini, aku tidak peduli kalau rambut panjang sialan ini sudah punya tunangan atau apapun aku tidak peduli, manajer sialan, kau harus jadi manajerku selamanya..mengerti.." Hiruma yang sempat tak di acuhkan mulai kesal menunjuk Mamori dan juga Taka.

"..." Mamori masih diam

"dan kau tuan Pilot..si...aku tidak peduli kalian suka atau tidak, tapi aku akan menjadikan anak kalian budak pribadiku selamanya" Hiruma ganti menunjuk orang tua Mamori,

"mou..Hiruma-kun jangan bicara kasar pada orang tuaku"

"sudah, jangan cerewet, kemari kau" dan sukses Mamori kembali kepeluakan Hiruma dengan cepat Hiruma meraih bibir Mamori dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Mamori, hasrat yang selama ini dia bingungkan, akhirnya dia ungkapkan, sementara orang tua Mamori, Taka, Sara, dan Masaru Honjou, hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Hiruma melepaskan ciumannya dan bertanya sekali lagi

"jadi, manajer sialan, apa kau mau menjadi manajer pribadiku selamanya?" tanya Hiruma serius

"ya, kapten." dan Mamori pun mencium bibir Hiruma singkat

"Ya-Ha" teriak Hiruma senang dan memeluk mamori lagi

6 tahun kemudian, di sebuah kafe di dekat apartemen Hiruma

"Tou-san aku mau kue sus itu, suapi aku, ahh" seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut spike hitam sedang membuka mulutnya menunggu sang ayah menyuapinya

"manja sekali kau anak sialan, kenapa kau makan makanan manis menjijikkan seperti

itu, kalau kau jadi seperti ibumu aku tidak mau tahu...kekeke" Pria itu berkata kasar pada anaknya, tapi tetap saja dia menyuapi anaknya yang berusia lima tahun itu dengan kue sus

"mou, You jangan menghina kue sus, itu kue enak tahu? Balas sang istri sebal

" , beu..nar..tou-soan? Jawab sang anak masih dengan kue sus di mulutnya

"Kenji-kun, habiskan dulu makanan mu, jangan bicara dengan mulut penuh makanan" sang ibu mulai cerewat lagi

"kekekekek..."

Setelah acara lamaran secara tiba-tiba di malam tahun baru itu, dua minggu kemudian Hiruma dan Mamori menikah, dan setahun kemudian tepat malam natal tanggal 31 Desember mereka dikarunia anak laki-laki yang mirip sekali dengan Hiruma, yang mereka beri nama Kenji Hiruma. Dan sekarang tepat malam tahun baru dan ulang tahun Kenji yang kelima Hiruma Youichi, Hiruma Mamori dan Hiruma Kenji merayakan hari istimewa itu dengan makan bersama di kafe, dimana 6 tahun lalu Hiruma membayangkan dirinya dan Mamori membangun keluarga mereka sendiri

"kau kenapa You?" tanya Mamori menyadari Hiruma melamun

"aku ingat apa yang ditanyakan pelatih sialan 6 tahun lalu, dia bertanya apakah tidak ada hal lain yang ingin ku lakukan selain american football, misalnya menikah, dan hari itu juga aku melamarmu"

"apa kau menyesal dengan keputusan itu?"tanya Mamori lagi

"tentu saja aku menyesal" jawab Hiruma tegas dan yakin, konta pernyataan Hiruma membuat Mamori sedih

"Harusnya aku melakukannya dua atau tiga tahun sebelumnya, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya dulu, kalau kita sudah ditakdirkan bersama sejak pertemuan kita pertama kali" lanjut Hiruma dan Mamori pun mengembangkan senyumnya

"dengar istri sialan, aku akan mengatakan sekali saja, jadi dengarkan"

"..."

"aku mencintaimu, Mamori" kata Hiruma tulus tanpa seringai

"...aku lebih mencintaimu, Youichi"balas Mamori mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hiruma, tapi bukan Hiruma yang dia cium, melainkan putranya kenji

"aku juga mencintai Tou-san dan Kaa-san" Kenji menghalangi Mamori untuk mencium Hiruma sehingga Mamori dan Hiruma justru mencium Kenji,

"dasar...anak sialan" kesal Hiruma dan memeluk mereka berdua...

-fin-


End file.
